


Terror

by Angry_Moth



Series: 30 Days of Music [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Moth/pseuds/Angry_Moth
Summary: Neville and Luna talk about their fears one evening in Hogwarts.





	Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Neville Longbottom / Luna Lovegood  
Inspired by the song: Fear of the Dark – Iron Maiden
> 
> _When the light begins to change _  
_I sometimes feel a little strange _  
_A little anxious when it's dark _

“Could we... maybe go inside soon?” Neville asked hesitantly. 

“Why? Luna replied, sounding confused. Neville's face turned slightly crimson as he answered: 

“Uh, I... I don’t exactly like being outside while it’s this dark. And,” he hastily added, “it’s only half an hour to curfew. We should go inside anyways.” 

“Neville,” Luna said softly, “are you afraid of the dark?” 

“Maybe?” When Luna gave him an odd look, he sighed. 

“You probably think I’m weird and childish for that, right?” 

Luna chuckled and took Neville’s hand in hers. 

“No, not at all. I understand completely.” 

“Oh,” Neville said. He hesitated a bit before asking: 

“Are... _Have_ you been afraid of darkness, as well?” 

“Well, not actually darkness itself. But since I was little, I’ve been afraid of what might lurk out there. I still am. When it’s dark, you’ll never know what’s stalking you, right?” 

Neville was too creeped out by Luna’s confession to speak. 

“Glad to see that made you feel better,” the girl said, completely misunderstanding Neville’s reaction. “Everyone has fears, no reason to feel ashamed. Now, I agree with you. Let’s head inside before some monstrous creature decides to have us for supper.” 


End file.
